Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include various components including sensors, actuators, and controllers. Some of the controllers can receive measurements from the sensors and/or connected input/output (I/O) subsystems and generate control signals for the actuators.
Existing process control and automation systems typically have hardware components participating in control and I/O functions that are installed in a control room and/or the field. These systems are often used to gather I/O information from the field, which is transmitted to the control room. The systems in the control room can perform various control functions and transmit outputs back to the field.
In hazardous environments, it may be necessary or desirable to energy limit and isolate critical I/O functions using an intrinsically safe barrier. Intrinsic safety (IS) is a protection technique for safe operation of electrical equipment in hazardous areas by limiting the electrical or thermal energy available for ignition. This is typically achieved through the use of one or more IS barriers.